gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captaingoldvane2/Riddle
I will be posting riddles. There will be a new one at random times. Riddle 1 - 5 points ( Solved ) 107% -7% = ??? Last Name actionFIGURE outSIDE the riddle? Answer I support 100%. Can you figure out the riddle? Riddle 2 - Skull Riddle = 10 points ( Solved ) How many skulls are there? Hints #The word "Skull" counts. #Any heads ( since all heads are skulls ) count. Answer 266 ( Solved by Jack Pistol ) # The word Skull = 1 #A skull in the staff = 1 #A skull in the head = 1 #The word skull = 1 #Skull on the coin = 1 #Skull on the belt =1 #256 Coins = 256 #Three skulls = 3 #Dude in the background's head = 1 Riddle 3 - 3-card Doll = 6 points ( Solved What is this Drop? Give me two examples Answer Pair of Kings, Ace High. 21. Second best answer ( Not correct, but cool ) = "Crap, and worthless" ~ Hermit. Riddle 4 - Bundle Riddle 6 points ( Solved ) How much gold is this drop worth? Answer 570 Riddle 5 - Skull Riddle 2 =20 Points ( Solved ) The sequel to our best riddle yet, Skull Riddle 2 features a large image full of nick-nacs. With distracting pieces and chat, as well as a impressive loot drop, SR 2 is a challenge. In this riddle, please tell us how many skulls are seen in the photo. Use knowledge from Skull Riddle 1, and the comments of SR 1 to help you if you are stuck. Good luck all! Answer 811 Riddle 6 - 10 points ( Solved ) Riddle 6 is a newer but easier puzzle. Name the amount of bright/dark clothing items in this image. ( Lavender, Bright Red, Bright Blue, Navy Blue, Bright Orange, Bright Green, Forest Green, Bright Yellow, Dark Black, Magenta ). Answer 9 Skull Riddle 3 A very challenging conclusion to the Skull Puzzle trilogy. How many skulls are in this image? Trivia Trivia is a new feature in which questions will be listed and users must answer them for points. The Goldvane Trilogy ( TGT ) Trivia about TGT 5 Point Trivia #In Chapter 1 of Book 2, how many people did Stormwalker kill? Name the amount and names. ( Solved, 8, 7 guards and 1 sergeant. ) #What part of Billy Hullbatten's body was lost in Chapter 1 of Book 2? ( Solved, hand ) #How many ships appeared in Chapter 1 of Book 2? ( Solved, 3 ) #What was the first chapter Stormwalker did NOT appear in of book 2? ( Solved, 3 ) 10 Point Trivia #How many chapters has the Menace appeared in? Bonus points: Name the real name of the menace, and which chapter it was revealed in. ( Solved. He appeared in chapters 4, 5, 6, 9, and 10, and his real name is Charles, which is revealed in chapter 6 ). Score *Jack Pistol - 37 *Edgar Wildrat - 5 *Jeremiah Garland - 20 *GenLawrence - 10 *Jarod - 5 Category:Blog posts